


Tests

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto encounters a barrier.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Halfway through the movie, Prompto makes the executive decision to give up—neither of them is taking anything in of the plot, and the cheesy horror music isn’t doing anything to help the mood. He fumbles around the coffee table for the remote, trying to flick the TV off without pulling his tongue out of Noctis’ mouth, which is made easier by the fact that Noctis follows him around. Noctis has one hand in his hair, keeping them together, and Prompto somehow manages to hit the right button after accidentally scrolling through three more channels. The living room plunges into darkness, save for the faint glow of the stars and city spilling in from the wide windows. It would probably be romantic if they took the time to appreciate it. 

But they don’t. Prompto has his lips glued to Noctis’ and both hands on Noctis’ body, running down Noctis’ trim back and squeezing along his chest—Noctis moans into his mouth as Prompto appreciates every last muscle he has. Their bodies crush tight together, hips starting to rock forward—Prompto turns and spreads his legs around Noctis’ lap so he can properly grind them together. Noctis just pulls him in closer and kisses him deeper. It’s wet, warm, and _amazing_. If Prompto had his way, he’d do nothing _but_ make out with Noctis. Well, and maybe more. Definitely more. It feels like they’ve been together for ages, but they’ve never gone much further than this. Prompto desperately wants to. He jerks off to the thought of _fucking_ Noctis almost every single night. 

He lets his hand stray down to Noctis’ hip, and then he tries to slip his fingers underneath Noctis’ waistband. Their mouths don’t stop—Noctis keeps kissing Prompto back. But he also takes hold of Prompto’s wrist and gently moves it away. 

If it was the first time, Prompto would probably ignore it. Maybe Noctis just doesn’t want to go too fast. But they’re definitely _not_ going fast, and Prompto knows that Noctis wants him—Noctis is the one that ruined the first half of the movie by whispering filthy promises into Prompto’s ear. He’s sure the broiling lust is mutual. So he forces himself to pull away from Noctis’ next kiss, and he dodges the one after that. Noctis finally gets the hint and frowns.

Prompto’s the one that should be frowning. He knows he’s definitely blushing. He’s breathing hard, completely turned on, just as hard as he knows Noctis is. But he wants to _feel_ Noctis’ hardness. He mumbles, “Um... I don’t want to pressure you, buddy, but... are we ever going to...?”

Noctis’ nose wrinkles. Prompto instantly regrets speaking. He holds his ground anyway, watching as Noctis lets out a long breath and glances aside. He reaches up to scratch behind his head and answers, “Sorry, Prom. It’s just... I know I keep blocking you, but...”

“I want your butt,” Prompto lamely adds when Noctis takes too long to finish. Noctis snorts and shoves his leg. 

“Shut up. I want your butt too.” 

Prompto thought so. “Then take it. _Please_. Seriously.”

“I can’t.” 

Prompto wilts. He doesn’t have to whine, doesn’t have to ask why—Noctis keeps going. “There’s this weird protocol, okay? Like, shit you’d have to go through first, and I didn’t want to scare you off...”

Nothing could scare Prompto off. He’d scale mountains for Noctis. And access to Noctis’ butt. But he does ask curiously, “What shit?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t even care, except if we ever got caught and there wasn’t the proper paperwork on file, you might get banished or... or worse...”

Prompto couldn’t survive being banished. He couldn’t manage outside the crown city while Noctis was inside. And they’re idiots that have definitely been caught holding hands in public, maybe even kissing—it’s possible they could be caught doing _more_. So knowing there’s an actual protocol does help him understand Noctis’ reservations. Still: “Paperwork?”

“Well...” Noctis shifts uncomfortably. He obviously doesn’t want to talk about this. But Prompto’s boner hasn’t entirely dissipated yet, and he’s not willing to give up on it. Noctis slowly explains, “To sleep with me, you’d sort of have to do an exercise first and... then get graded on it...?”

“An... an exercise.” Prompto blinks. “Like... an obstacle course or something, to prove I’m fit...?” That would be super weird, but he could handle it.

“More like...” Noctis trails off, then finishes all at once, “Havesexfirstwitharoyalretainertoproveyoureready.”

“Come again?”

Noctis actually _squirms_. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, then manages after a deep breath, “You need to, like... sleep with a royal retainer to... prove... y’know...”

He doesn’t know. But he _stares_ at Noctis, wide eyed and maybe open mouthed. He numbly paraphrases, “I need to have sex with Ignis before I can have sex with you?”

Noctis winces. “Well... or Gladio... but he’d never let me live it down if he got you before me, so... I mean, I’d rather it be Ignis... I’m sure they’d both give you a passing grade no matter what, and I’d let you pick which one...”

Prompto... honestly doesn’t know how to feel about that. Noctis stops talking, maybe to give Prompto time to process, but there’s way too much to process. It’s not like he’s never fantasized about Ignis before. Ignis is definitely _hot_. But he’s also _not Noctis_ , and now that Prompto’s with the man of his dreams, sleeping with anyone else would just feel... _wrong_. It’s not even so much that he and Ignis are friends and it would probably super complicate their friendship—he doesn’t _want_ anyone but Noctis. 

But he really, _really_ wants Noctis. 

“It’s crazy, I know,” Noctis mumbles. It’s hard to tell in the low light, but he looks pretty pale. “The advisor is usually the first choice, so they can ‘advise’ their royalty on a partner, but... I mean, it’s a really old law, so when I become king, I’ll definitely change it, but in the meantime...”

Prompto’s mouth is dry. He tries, “Could we lie and say we did it?”

Noctis’ face scrunches up. “I wish. But you know Ignis. He prefers to do things the _proper_ way, and even Gladio probably won’t want to lie on official record...”

“Right. No, that makes sense.” Sort of. Prompto’s brain is still broken. He tries vainly to search around for other options. “Um... what about blow jobs? Can I blow you?”

Noctis shuts his eyes like he can’t bear making eye contact anymore. “You’d have to blow Iggy first.”

“What? Augh, this is _so_ weird.”

“I know!” Noctis groans loudly, reaching out to clasp Prompto’s hands, and that shouldn’t be enough to keep Prompto’s boner going, but it is, because Noctis is so soft and warm. And cute. And awesome. And Prompto’s wildly in love with him. Noctis whines, “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, dude, it’s okay... I mean, it’s kind funny, I guess...” He smiles, only half forced. It’ll probably be hilarious down the line, once it’s far enough in the past. Once he’s nailing Noctis’ sweet ass every night, it won’t matter who else he had to bang to get there. And then Prompto’s thinking about banging again and looking at his gorgeous boyfriend in the silence of a deluxe, _private_ apartment, and Prompto makes up his mind. He sucks in a deep breath and says, “Okay. I’ll do it.” Noctis’ eyes go a little wide. Prompto nods, mostly to himself, and presses, “You’re worth it. I love you, and I wanna be with you forever. So... I’ll sleep with Ignis.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

Noctis’ shoulders slump in palpable relief. He groans happily, “You’re such a trooper, Prom!” He oven opens his arms, and Prompto instantly falls into them, hugging Noctis back and squeezing Noctis tight.

He wants to drop his hand to cup Noctis’ butt, but he knows he can’t do that. Yet. He mumbles in Noctis’ ear, “I might still be pretty horny.”

“I’m always horny when I’m around you.”

Prompto ‘pffts.’ “So... can we do it now?”

“Yeah... I’ll call Ignis.”

Noctis pulls back and fishes out his phone, hurriedly punching in the numbers that’ll rock their world.


End file.
